Un solo deseo
by Yu Okawa
Summary: SasuxNaru La vida de un amor en el silencio lleva a la locura a Sasuke, lo lleva a hacer locuras inimaginables. sera amor eterno o el simple calor de ua noche lo que realmente siente Sasuke? ADVERTENCIAS: Lemmon, escenas fuertes.


**UN SOLO DESEO**

No tardo mucho en abrirse la puerta, Naruto me miro con confusión mi visita no la esperaba ni yo pense visitarlo pero por alguna razón deseaba poder estar con el, no podia evitarlo se colo en mis pensamientos sin que yo lo deseara, nunca supe ni cuando ni como fue que mi corazon se lo robo como el mejor de los ninjas,se lo llevo sin que pudiera poder detenerme a pensar en esto, solo vi en su mirada aun mas confuisón al quedarme ahí parado frente a el mirandole, pero no lo podia evitar aquel hermoso cielo celeste me hacia desear perderme para siempre en el, surcar aquel cielo y nunca retornar a la realidad.

De manera involuntaria escrutine su cuerpo todas y cada una de sus facciones sin olvidar ni una sola, sus labios carnosos, seguramente dulces, embriagadores, suaves y calidos me incitaban a tomar posesión de estos. No pude soportar mas necesitaba probar solo un poco de el, solo un poco… fue así como le bese, tome posesión de su labios, mi mano derecha se poso suavemente pero con gran firmeza sobre su cintura, aproveche su confusion para adentrarme con el a su casa y cerre con uno de mis pies la puerta para que nadie pudiera ser testigo de mi absurda accion.

La calidez de su boca, el sabor de esta, todo esto me sacaba de mi mismo y solo me hacia desearle mas de lo que ya le deseaba, pero senti como el empezo a resistirse a este beso, como intentaba separarse de mi, yo no deseaba que esto terminara queria transmitirle por medio de mi beso lo mucho que le amaba, pero todo fue inútil, senti un dolor en mi antelabio para después sentir como algo fino y calido resbalaba de este , aquel punzante dolor me hizo soltarlo.

Claramente ví como el se alejaba a paso presuroso de mi y me miraba con infinito odio mezclado con miedo, me senti un inútil, una bestía, por haber sido tan rudo con el, por haber robado lo que posiblemente seria su primer beso. Pero nada de esto se comparo con el dolor que sentí en mi pecho al ver como el me habia rechazado, aquel dolor era inigualale, preferí mil veces ser apuñalado antes que sentir esta clase de dolor. La persona que mas, no, la unica que he amado en mi vida me habia rechazado de una manera muy cruel, debí haber seguido el consejo de Sakura, debí primero ganarme su corazón en todas las de la ley y no precipitarme, vi como un pequeño rastro de sangre invadia el rostro de Naruto y pronto entendi que me habia mordido.

Mi razón se sego en aquel momento, el hecho de saber que el me mordio me éxito de cierto modo, y mi dolor como todo Uchiha lo oculte, debo admitir que ardia en llamas y que un corage inexplicable invadio mi ser, le mire de manera seductora-al menos eso a mi me parecio- camine lento hacia el, mientras mi lengua lamia el hilillo de sangre , mientras el solo me preguntaba "¿por qué y mas porque?" habia algo en el que me exitaba, verlo ahí acorrucado como un cachorro miedoso en uno de los ricones de su casa, me hacian sentir magnánimo, como si tuviera absoluto control sobre el.

–¿Acaso no te gusto como beso?- pregunte sagasmente al Rubio.

–pues yo, yo…-tartamudeo en un intento para poder darme una respuesta a mi pregunta- ¿Sasuke que te pasa?-pregunto nuevamente muy aturdido.

–¡Quiero sentirme dentro de ti!

–¡¡¡QUEEE!!!, ¡¡¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES SASUKE!!!

–Urusai- dije con la voz ronca, la sola idea de pensar en lo bien que la pasaría me turbiaba la mente.

Sin mas me acerque a el y lo tome de su menton y lo bese nuevamente, un gran trueno se escucho, y después la lluvia empezo a chocar contra el techo de la casa de Naruto dando ambiente a la situacion.

Mi lengua entro en la boca de Naruto acariciando todo a su alrededor, saboreando y recorriendo aquella boca que tanto desee besar, me despegue un instante de el, para dejar que mi lengua probara aquella tersa piel que tanto deseaba sentir y probar, Naruto apreto con fuerza mis brazos y cerro los ojos tan fuerte mientras sus mejillas se mostraban rojas, ninguna imagen de mis sueños se igualaba a lo que estaba viendo, verlo tan indefenso ante mi presencia hacia que algo dentro mi deseara con mayor fuerza el hacerlo mio una y otra vez, el pentrarlo y embestirlo con tanta fuerza para que nunca se le olvide lo mucho que le amo.

Con mi mano derecha fui bajando el cierre de su chamarra para después deslizarla por sus brazos, mi lengua reposo en su cuello e inmediatamente empece a lamerlo, mi lengua subio y bajo por su cuello deletainose con el sabor de esa piel, intercale besos y mordidas durante el camino, senti como Naruto se arqueaba de placer y hacia que su cuerpo se pegara al mio, nada me incito mas a seguir con lo que deseaba.

Mis manos empezaron a acariciar su abdomen a delinear su figura, deje que reposaran en sus caderas para después jalarlo hacia mi y pegarlo a mi cuerpo para que sintiera cuanto lo deseaba, mi lengua se introdujo en su boca y esta vez me encontre que su lengua ahora empezaba a moverse al compas de la mia, sentir como su lengua acariciaba la mia, como esa suavidad y calidez se fundian con mi boca era algo muy placentero.

NO soporte mas y arranque su playera negra y aquel cuerpo bien formado por el entrenamiento continuo se mostró ante mi, tome a Naruto y lo tire a la alfombra para después yo montarme enzima de el.

Con mi lengua empece a delinear sus pectorales mientras mis dedos aflojaban su pantalón, el me miro y yo lo mire a los ojos, lo que su mirada reflejaba era miedo y placer.

–¡no temas!- le dije suavemente

–Sasuke…-dijo con la voz muy agitada

Sin mas preámbulos empece a quitarle su pantalón pero el se retorcio tanto que dificultaba mi tarea, empezó a gritarme que no, que no lo queria asi, yo desesperado y deseoso por mas omiti sus suplicas y lo someti en la cma, con mi chakra lo ate a las barras de la cama, ahora no se podia mover.

Verlo atado y a mi completa dispocisison lo hacian verse mas deseable, y sin mas decidi seguir con lo comenzado pero no sin antes tomar un trapo y taparle la boca.

Me subi en el y comence a lamerle el pecho cuando mi lengua se topo con uno de sus pezones lo introduje en mi boca y empece a morderlo suavemte para después subsionarlo, escuche un debil gemido salir de su boca ahogado por el trapo y lo mire a los ojos para después seguir con mi tarea, mi mano viajo hasta su ombligo para después adentrarse en los pantalones de el, en ese momento el se retorcio pero gracias a las ataduras no se pudo mover mucho.

Decidido a continuar con mi tarea introduje mi mano y busque su miembro para mi sorpresa el se encontraba tan exitado como yo lo estaba, tome su miembro en mimano y empece a masagearlo con movimientos lentos y armonioosos de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo como la suavidad de este y la calidez hacian que aumentara mi ereccion.

Mi lengua viajo a uno de los lóbulos de Naruto e introduje un pedazo de este en mi boca, después empece a recorrerlo con pequeñas mordidas y lamidas, veia como Naruto entre abria los ojos y como todas sus expresiones denotaban placer, como su boca se abria y como sus genidos se ahogaban por el trapo, decidi quitarselo con mi boca.

Mordi un extremo del pañuelo y lo saque fuera de su boca, sus gemidos ahora resonaron en toda la habitación, mi mano todavía seguia complaciendo a mi rubio con movimientos que hiban cada vez mas rapidos, mientras que mi otra mano se posesionaba de uno de sus pezones y lo masageaba lentamente.

–Sa…ah…su…ke-dijo Naruto con dificultad a causa del placer que sentía.

En respuesta a su llamado empece a mover mi mano con mas rapidez y no paso mucho que senti como un calido liquido bañaba mi mano al tiempo que Naruto gritaba mi nombre con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces supe que Naruto habia terminado pero yo estaba deseoso de mas, de seguir viendolo gritar mi nombre entre geminos, de sentir su piel bajo la mia, deseaba mas de el, mucho mas, saque mi mano y vi como estaba estaba bañada por el orgasmo de Naruto introduje uno de mis dedos a mi boca.

Salado.

Salado era el sabor de aquel liquido, salado pero embriagante, con mi lengua empece a delinear mis dedos frente a la mirada de Naruto aquel sabor, aquella cara, no podia mas, necesitaba estar en el, necesitaba correrme en el y dejarlo marcado como mio,

Una vez que mi lengua se hubo encargado de haber limpiado aquel liquido mire a Naruto a los ojos y de un tiron le arranque lo poco que le quedaba de ropa. Ante mis ojos se mostró el miembro de Naruto uno tan erecto como seguramente el mio estuviera, complacido por lo que le provocaba a Naruto lo bese de una manera ham,orienta, desesperada, mi lengua jugo con la suya por largo rato hasta que decidi sacarla de su boca y empezar a recorrer un camino imaginado por mi en su cuerpo.

Su abdomen, sus pectorales, su ombligo, todo era lamido por mi lengua dejando un rastro de saliva en su camino llegue a su miembro pero decidi hacerlo esperar mas, así que lamí su entrepierna y mordi un poco para después centrar mi mirada en el y meterme su miembro a mi boca mientras el me miraba, inmediatamente sus ojos se cerraron de placer al sentir mi calida boca apoderarse de el.

Con movimientos lentos pero certeros empece a bajar y a subir la espalda de Naruto empezaba a arquearse por el placer que senti, con mi legua empeza a recorrer su miembro con un leve toque cuando mi lengua llego a la punta de este decidi hacer mas presion y lamerlo con un poco mas de salvajismo.

-SA…AH..SU..AH…KE- grito entre gemidos Naruto, entonces supe que Naruto estaba de nuevo sintiendo el orgasmo aproximarse pero no lo dejaria terminar tan rapido.

Retire mi lengua de su miembro y empece a lamer uno de sus testículos mientras mi mano acariciaba su trasero, su bien y terso trasero, mis manos recorrieron su espalda, avidas de mas y mas.

Me quite la playera y los pantalones, me despoje de toda la ropa que empezaba a ser un impedimento y un muy molesto estorbo, Naruto me miro impresionado, como si no se hubiese esperado eso de mi. Me recoste encima de el, sentir su ardiente piel bajo la mia es una sensación que aún no puedo describir certeramente, una de las piernas de Naruto empezo a overse de arriba abajo masageando mi miembro y provocándome una sensación tan placentera, mis ojos se cerraron de placer y vi como Naruto sonreia.

Sin quererlo de mi boca empezaron a salir apenas audibles gemidos de placer y pronto senti las manos de Naruto acariciar mi espalda entonces me di cuenta que las ataduras se habian desecho, en un rapido giro me vi debajo de Naruto y senti como era el que ahora intentaba dominar la situación, pero no le permitiria sometewrme no a mi Sasuke Uchiha, Naruta nunca me hiba a someter, en un rapido giro tire a Naruto al suelo y este enseguida mostro un gesto de dolor, me sente en el filo d elacama y lo mire con superioridad, al verlo ahí tirado se me ocurrio una idea, una muy deliciosa idea.

–¡Lamelo!-le ordene a Naruto, este me miro atónito a causa de la petición que le acaba de hacer.–apurate.

–¡Tu no me mandas do…-antes de que pudiera terminar su oracion tire de el e hice que mi miembro se introduciera su boca.

Aquella sensación humeda y calida hicieron que diera un respingo y por un instante senti como un espamo de placer me embriagaba, Naruto me miro a los ojos vio como mi expresión denotaba placer, ante mis ojos una sonrisa adorno la cara de Naruto, sin duda lo estaba disfrutando, el empezo a hacerse hacia atrás y hacia delante provocando que de mi boca salieran leves gemidos, su lengua empezó a viajar por mi miembro, lamiendo todo y subsionandolo.

El placer embriagaba mi mente, en ese momento no existia nada mas que Naruto y su boca en mi miembro. EL calor habia tornado todo mi ser, el placer indesiflable que sentia en esos momentos hizo que mi caderas tomaran cartas en el asunto en busca de mas placer y empezaron a moverse hacia atrás y hacia delante al tiempo que Naruto acompasaba mis movimientos con su boca, el palcer inundaba mi ser, el calor recorria mi cuerpo.

Gotas de sudor

Pronto senti el aviso de que el orgasmo llegaría mepezaba a sentir como mis musculos se tensaban como el placer reducia todo a la nada como todo hiba en aumento y como nada mas existia que Naruto y yo pero aquel sentimiento no culmino pues Naruto habia abandonado mi miembro y se habia dado la vuelta y habia tomado una pose en cuatro puntos, con una de sus manos señalo su entrada.

–aquí, aquí debes correrte Sasuke- dijo Naruto mientras me veia a alos ojos, no supe que decir en ese momento, pero creo que las plabras estaban de mas, esa accion de Naruto me demostro que el estaba tan exitado como yo, tanto que no le importaba que yo fuera un hombre.

Sin ni mas me levante y me puse detrás de el, mis manos tomaron sus caderas y mi miembro empezo a adentrarse en el. Era tan estrecha la entrada que me causaba un gran placer y el solo hecho de imaginarme totalmente dentro de el me hacia dar un respingo de placer.

Un gemido de dolor salio de los labios de Naruto sin duda alguna le dolía y yo lo sabia pero para asi poder disminuir su dolor decidí tomar su miembro con mi mano derecha y masagearlo, pronto unos debiles gemidos salieron de la boca de Naruto, y decidi seguir con lo que habia empezado.

Entre otro poco mas en Naruto su grito denotaba dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, sabia que ele dolia, lo sabia pero tambien sabia que pronto pasaria y que el lo disfrutaría tanto como yo.

Al ver su trasero note como un hiillo de sangre salia de su entrada, por un momento pense en parar y me detuve, no queria lastimarlo, no lo queria, no queria que el sintiera dolor por mi culpa, no lo deseaba , asi que…

–continua…ah…onegai…Sasuke-decia con un poco de dificultad mientras me volteaba a ver, note como de sus azule ojos azomaban unas pequeñas lagrimas entonces entendi que debía entrar rapido para ue el dolor disminuyera un poc y no fuera tan torturante.

Entonces me prepare y empuje mi miembro en el, Naruto solto un gran grito del dolor y mas sangre salío por mi parte cerre los ojos tan fuerte como pude pues el placer no me permitia abrirlos, estar dentro de Naruto era tan placentero, tan calido, tan estrecho, pero esa estrechez era la que me mataba, presionaba mi miembro y hacia sentir tanto placer que solo la idea de embestirlo se habia vuelto en una prioridad.

Mi mano habia empezado a ahacer mas precion en el miembro de Naruto y lo masageaba cada vez mas rápido para que el dolor disminuyera, Naruto ahora gemia desenfrenadamente pero uno que otro gemido de dolor se escapaban de sus labios, sin pensarlo dos veces empece a embestirlo, empece a salir y a entrar en el cada vez con mas fuerza, mis oidos dejaron de escuchar la lluvia que pegaba contra el tecjho, los gemidos de Naruto se habian vuelto en el unico sonido que se escuchaba y que valia la pena oir. Mis ojos cristalizados por el placer luchaban por mantenerse abiertos y ver como embestia a Naruto por ver como salia y entraba en el una y otra vez.

De mi boca se escaparon algunos gemidos, gemidos imposibles de calalr, el placer era mucho, sentir las paredes de Naruto presionar mi miembro era un deleite, tan calidas y tan estrechas, era imposible contener lo que sentia.

Naruto empezo a gritar mi nombre y empezo a suplicarme mas y yo sin rechistar obedecí.

El placer domino mi ser, mis ojos se cerraron, mis musculos se tensaron, el placer era indescriptible, se sentia tan bien, era como subir a una montaña para después bajar rapidamente, no se como describir la sensación solo se que todo a mi alrededor desaparecio que todo se redujo a la nada que no existia nada mas que este placer.

Cuando tome conciencia sali de Naruto y vi como mi orgasmo salia de la entrada de naruto, Naruto se tiro al piso jadeando y yo solo recartgue mi espalada contra la cama intentando componer la compostura perdida.

Naruto se acerco a mi casi arrastrandose pues aun le dolia y se abrazo a mi cuello mientras sus labios depositaban un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

–¡¡¡Sasuke TE AMO!!!- me dijo Naruto yo lo mire sorprendido a los ojos era algo que no me esperaba.–¿Tu me amas?- pregunto Naruto, yo no cabía en mi mismo del asombro nunca pense que Naruto me fuera a preguntar eso, lo mire y me quede en silencio, vi como la vista de Naruto se torno sombria y obscura.

–desde siempre, usurantokachi, desde siempre- los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa surco su rostro me abrazo con mayor fuerza y me beso de una manera arrebatadora.

Sin duda esto es lo que yo siempre habia **deseado**.

**KSITA DE KYOKO**

La li ho mina-san!!! Kyoko ha vuelto, umm, eto, espero que les haya gustado la historia no soy muy buena aun escribiendo lemmon yaoi, de hecho es mi primer yaoi asi que espero que les haya gustado, y espero que le de talla a Luz.

Este lemon se lo dedico enteramente a Luz, espero que lo hayas disfrutado n.n.

Seguire practicando para ir mejorando en los lemmons yaoi por que hentai ya se hacer y a mi parecer me quedan bien. KYAAAAAA estoy muy nerviosa no se como me haya quedado a mi me gusto pero un se a ustedes bueno sin mas que decir. Ah es de un solo cpaitulo jeje

JA NA!!!


End file.
